I'm Happy Because of You
by BabyLuhan
Summary: (UPDATE!) Karena bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku. [HUNHAN] [SEHUN] [LUHAN] [BOYXBOY] [YAOI] YOUR REVIEW IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED
1. Chapter 1

**Inspire from the song "All in My Head by Tory Kelly"**

 **I'm Happy Because of You**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Story Gaje, Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I started making plans, thingking we would get that far_

Di zona tersebut aku menunggu, aku hanya sahabatmu sejak kita bertemu di bangku SMA hingga sekarang kita menjadi senior di perguruan tinggi. Sahabat yang selalu ada saat suka maupun duka. Tetapi cara aku melihatmu, mataku terasa penuh dengan cinta karena...aku tidak percaya aku jatuh hati padamu. Percakapan yang tak ada habisnya setiap kita bersama, hingga melihatmu tertidur. Berbaring di sofa, tubuh yang terbentuk sempurna seperti dewa. Aku harus mengendalikan, emosiku, perasaanku, jauh dalam lubuk hatiku dimana mereka bersembunyi. Kemudian semua perasaan seperti memukulku, untuk mengakui pada sahabatku. Aku sangat jatuh cinta, aku harus berhenti menunggu di zona tersebut. Zona bernama _teman_.

Kau menghubungiku hari ini dan berkata, "Aku punya berita bagus, Lu han." Suaramu terdengar sangat gembira, dan akupun menjawabnya, "Aku juga. Aku tidak sabar ingin memberitahumu, Sehun."

Saat kita bertemu, aku melihat cahaya bulan menyinari dirimu, seperti zona senjakala. Bibirmu bergerak menceritakan berita baik, aku terduduk perlahan hancur... Kau jatuh cinta dan itu bukan dengan diriku, kau mengagumi pola fikirnya,, jatuh cinta dengan seninya. Walaupun kau jatuh cinta padanya karena mengingatku, dengan kebiasan lucunya, cara dia berperilaku. Rasanya aku sudah mati didalam sana, _how can this be._ Kemudian kau melihatku, dan bertanya, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Lu?" Kemudian aku memeluk Sehun erat, mengubur semua perasaan tersebut sedalam-dalamnya, dan berbisik, "Lupakan saja, _I'm happy for you Sehun._ "

 _Because what's worse than knowing you want something besides knowing you can never have it?_

Beberapa bulan sudah kulewati, dengan senyuman bahagia setiap diriku melihatmu bersamanya. Akupun selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri. _Apakah kau tak lelah, Lu han?_ Kemudian aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku untuk membuang pertanyaan tersebut. Hingga saat dimana perasaan ini tak dapat aku bendung lagi.

"Aku mohon bantuanmu, Lu. Aku tahu jiwa senimu sangatlah tinggi. Jadi—temani aku untuk memlih cincin untuk Baekhyun, okay. Aku ingin segera melamar Baekhyun." Disaat inilah hatiku benar-benar hancur, aku menahan air mata yang ingin keluar sedari tadi disaat sebelum Sehun datang ke apartmentku untuk meminta bantuan tentang Baekhyun. Kemudian diriku tersenyum lembut pada Sehun, "Baiklah, Sehun. Kapan kita pergi?" Mungkin karena aku tak sadar, Sehun tiba-tiba meraih wajahku dan mengusap air mata yang jatuh.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Lu?" Tangannya mengusap wajahku dengan lembut, dan aku berfikir mungkin ini adalah terkahir kalinya aku merasakan kelembutan dan perhatian Sehun. Akupun tersenyum, "Aku sangat bahagia karenamu" Dan kau tersenyum padaku. _Mungkin ini adalah terkahir kalinya aku akan melihat senyuman Sehun yang seperti ini padaku._

"Terimakasih Lu han. Terimakasih sudah menjadi sahabat terbaikku" Sehun memelukku erat, dan akupun membalas pelukannya dengan airmata yang masih mengalir.

2 minggu berlalu, waktu yang cukup menyiksa selain setelah megetahui tujuan Sehun melamar Baekhyun dan menentukan tanggal pernikahan yang tepat dengan tanggal kepergianku ke Paris, ya benar, aku akan pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Dan caraku untuk menghilangkan semua perasaan perlahan aku tuangkan dalam lukisan-lukisanku. Berharap dengan begitu, semua perasaan didalam hatiku bisa benar-benar pergi. Diriku masih fokus untuk menuangkan ide, emosi dan semua bentuk perasaan kedalam lukisanku saat handphoneku bergetar. Aku meletakkan kuas dan palet kemudian meraih handphone yang terletak di nakas dekat easel. Ada 2 pesan yang belum terbaca, dari Kyungsoo dan Sehun

Kyungsoo:

 _ **Aku tahu kau belum makan siang. Pasti kau masih mendekam di studio dengan wajah yang berlumuran cat. Aku akan mampir ke apartementmu membawakan makan malam. Tidak boleh ada penolakan.**_

Aku tertawa lirih membaca pesan darinya, dan aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Kyungsoo yang kesal. Kyungsoo juga sahabatku, kami saling kenal saat masuk perguruan tinggi. Aku mengenalnya saat mengikuti klub seni. Walaupun kyungsoo bukan dari jurusan seni.

 _ **Ne omma :p**_

Kemudian aku membuka pesan dari Sehun. aku tahu, Sehun sudah aku abaikan dari 2 minggu yang lalu saat setelah dirinya melamar Baekhyun. Walaupun dia selalu mencari cara agar kami bertemu, tetapi aku memiliki banyak alasan untuk menghindarinya.

Sehun:

 _ **Aku dan Bekhyun akan makan malam di tempat favorite kita. Kau mau ikut? Baekhyun juga merindukanmu katanya.**_

Aku menghela nafas dalam, entah apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar atau tidak. Walaupun Baekhyun baik padaku, tetapi aku tahu kalau dirinya memastikan bahwa diriku dan Sehun hanya sebatas teman. Memang semenjak Sehun menjadi kekasihnya, waktu kami bersama selalu terbatas karen pasti Baekhyun akan selalu menanyakan keberadaan Sehun. Dan diriku pun tahu kalau tersirat rasa cemburu setiap Baekhyun melihatku dengan Sehun. Belum sempat aku membalas pesan dari Sehun, diriya sudah mengirim pesan kembali:

 _ **Aku harap kau bisa, karena,,aku juga merindukanmu.**_

Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Sehun, akan tetapi aku berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak merindukanmu karena aku tahu aku akan semakin hancur. Dengan segera aku membalas pesan darinya dan menolak tawarannya karena diriku sudah berjanji dengan Kyungsoo. Kuletakkan handphoneku di nakas dan kembali menatap kanvas yang sebagian sudah aku lukis. Aku menghela nafas panjang saat aku ingin mengambil palet dan kuas, aku mendengar bel berbunyi.

"Kenapa lama sekali kau buka." Kyungsoo dengan omelannya mulai mengisi keheningan apartementku. Kulihat dia membawa beberapa bingkisan yang aku tebak adalah makanan, akupun berjalan mendahuluinya menuju ruang keluarga, "Maaf, tadi aku di studio menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Akupun mengambil segelas air putih dan duduk dikursi konter dapur karena design dapur dan ruang keluarga apartementku menyatu. Aku melihat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya sembari meletakkan bingkisan di meja makan dan mengeluarkan semuanya, "Kau bawa apa?" akupun mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan membantunya mengeluarkan makanan yang dia bawa.

"Aku bawa chinese food, karena kupikir kau sedang merindukan rumah. Ada cakwe, kwetiaw, lanzhou noodle." Mataku terbelalak dengan semua makanan yang Kyungsoo bawakan kemudian tertawa, "Yah! Kau ingin membuatku gendut." Lengan Kyungsoo aku pukul dengan bercanda.

"Lebih baik merindukan rumah bukan, daripada merindukan seseorang yang tidak merindukanmu sama sekali." Ucapan Kyungsoo sukses membuatku diam, kemudian dia menatapku dengan lembut. Hatiku terasa sesak, dan rasanya aku ingin berlari sejauh mungkin. "Maaf Lu han, aku tidak bermaksud. Tetapi kau harus menghentikannya. Mau kau apakan semua lukisan itu? Bukankah setelah hari kelulusan nanti kau akan meninggalkan semuanya disini. Daripada kau menghabiskan waktumu di studio sampai dirimu melupakan kesehatanmu sendiri, lebih baik kau keluar melakukan kegiatan yang bisa membuatmu bahagia." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan agar diriku tidak lepas kendali.

"Aku bahagia Kyungsoo, dengan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang. Aku akan meninggalkan semuanya setelah hari kelulusan nanti, jadi jangan mencegahku. Karena dengan melukisnya, aku bisa menyalurkan perasaanku, membuangnya dan meninggalkannya disini. Oleh karena itu, kumohon jangan menghentikanku, hmmp. Hanya 1 minggu lagi, berikan aku waktu 1 minggu lagi sebelum aku meninggalkan semuanya, menguburnya dalam-dalam." Kyungsoo menatapku lembut, kemudian meraihku kedalam pelukannya. Karena dirinya tahu sebentar lagi aku akan benar-benar hancur. _Karena bahagiaku adalah dengan menatapnya walau hanya dalam lukisan._

Sorak kegembiraan terdengar diantara para mahasiswa yang hari ini mendapatkan kelulusannya. Aku melihat karangan bunga ditanganku pemberian Kai dan Kyungsoo setelah saat kami semua dinyatakan lulus.

 _ **Selamat hari kelulusan anakku, maafkan baba dan Ibu tidak bisa hadir. Kau tahu babamu begitu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaannya. Tetapi yang perlu engkau tahu anakku, kami sangat sayang dan bangga padamu. Berikan salamku pada Sehun jika kalian sudah berbaikan :)**_

Aku tersenyum pahit membaca pesan dari ibu, karena ibu mengira diriku dan Sehun sedang bertengkar. Pada kenyataannya, akulah yang menghindari Sehun, akan tetapi kukatakan pada ibu kalau kami sedang bertengkar karena masalah kecil saat ibu menghubungiku via skype. Biasanya, Sehun akan menemaniku dan menyapa beliau saat sebelum dirinya memiliki kekasih.

" _Lu han._ " Suara yang sangat aku kenal, yang selalu menemaniku didalam mimpi setiap malam. Akupun menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berjalan kearahku dengan membawa seikat bunga dan senyumanan yang entah aku tidak bisa membacanya. Akupun tersenyum, sebelum menyapanya, "Hai, kau datang." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan membuat wajah, akan tetapi kembali tersenyum, "Ini adalah hari kelulusan sahabatku, tentu saja aku akan datang." Sembari memberikan bunga yang dia bawa untuk diberikan padaku, Sehun melanjutkan, "Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. Selain ayah yang memintaku untuk membantunya di perusahaan, Baekhyun juga selalu minta ditemani untuk mengurus pernikahan kami. Sehingga kita jarang bertemu, Lu han." Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan merasa bersalah. _Dia tidak akan tinggal karenaku dan siapa yang bisa? Ketika dia sudah memiliki belahan jiwanya._ Akupun tertawa untuk mengalihkan perasaan dan sesak di dada, "Tidak masalah Sehun, kenapa kau merasa bersalah. _Aku bukan prioritasmu._ " Kata terakhir aku ucapkan dalam lirih, berharap Sehun tidak mendengarnya.

"A-pa—" Sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, kami berdua mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang memanggilku dan Kai disampingnya. _Thanks Kyungsoo, you saved me._ Karena entah apa yang harus aku katakan jika terlalu lama berhadapan dengan Sehun yang sekarang. Walapun Sehun sudah memiliki Baekhyun, dirinya selalu mengirimiku pesan dan menghubungiku, dan aku selalu tidak bisa menolak karena dirikupun sangat merindukannya.

 _Have you eat? Im eating your favorite now with Baekhyun. You can join us :)_

 _Kau dimana Lu han? Datanglah ke tempatku, dan ayo kita bermain PS._

 _Aku bingung karena kau tidak ada disini membantuku untuk memilih apa saja yang harus aku persiapkan untuk pernikahanku._

 _Baekhyun hari ini kesal, karena diriku mengabaikannya. Padahal memang sedang banyak sekali urusan di perusahaan. Dan akupun sudah memberitahunya kalau ayah meminta bantuanku._

 _Hari ini aku bertengkar lagi dengan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa setelah lama kami berpacaran dan kemudian sekarang dirinya yang sebentar lagi menjadi pasangan hidupku...dia banyak berubah. Aahh,, aku rindu padamu Lu han. Kalau saja aku tidak sibuk, aku pasti akan menemuimu._

 _Bolehkah aku menemuimu di apartement? Aku akan membawa makanan favoritemu._

 _Aku merindukanmu, Lu..._

Kyungsoo tahu kalau diriku sudah ada diujung jurang, dan dengan cepat dia datang menyelamatkanku agar dirku tidak jatuh. "Hai Sehun, apakabar. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu? Tumben tidak dengan Baekhyun?" Ada nada mengejek di setiap perkataan Kyungsoo sebelum dirinya melirik kearahku memastikan aku baik-baik saja, "Ahh, dia sedang sibuk mengurus pernikahan kami," Sehun terlihat tidak baik saat kami menyebut nama Baekhyun, entah kenapa dadaku kembali sesak dan seperti sulit bernafas saat Sehun menatapku kembali. _Apakah mereka ada masalah?_

"Chaa,,,kalau begitu ayo kita segera kembali ke apartementmu dan mengadakan perpisahan—Ouch! Yah, babe, kau kenapa memukulku!" Kyungsoo memukul bagian belakang kepala Kai dan memberinya isyarat untuk diam. Diriku hanya berdiri tegang ketika melihat reaksi Sehun, _it's bound to happen he will know that i will leave._ Akupun tersenyum padanya dengan senyuman paksa, sebelum akhirnya dia bersua, "Perpisahan? Kau mau kemana Lu?" Sehun melihatku penuh tanya dimatanya.

"Ah—maaf Sehun, aku belum sempat memberitahumu. Aku akan pergi ke Paris lusa, ada tawaran kerja disana." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Karena aku tahu, ada kekecewaan diwajahnya sebelum akhirnya Kai berdeham untuk meringankan suasana, "umph, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan permbicaraan ini di apartment? Kau mau ikut Sehun? itupun kalau kau tidak sibuk." Aku berharap Sehun tidak bisa, maksudku, aku memang ingin meluangkan waktu dengannya untuk terakhir kali, bagaimanapun Sehun adalah sahabatku. Tapi, aku takut jika aku terus bersamanya, sulit untuk diriku melepaskannya, "Aku luang, Aku akan ikut ke apartementmu." Suaranya tegas dan tatapannya tajam padaku. Jika hanya dengan tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang. _Living life is tough in my case._

.

Aku menarik selimut yang kugunakan dan memperbaiki dudukku di sofa agar lebih nyaman, sedangkan Sehun masih diam sembari menatapku sebelum akhirnya mengehela nafas berat, "Jika Kai tidak sengaja berbicara tadi, mungkin kau takkan memberi tahuku, bukan? Dan aku kira kau adalah sahabatku, Lu." Ada nada kekecewaan di ucapannya, dan aku hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan, "Maaf, Sehun. Karena kepergianku bertepatan dengan hari pernikahanmu, sebenaranya aku akan memberitahunya segera, hanya saja-" hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan, kemudian kami kembali terdiam dan ditemani suara TV yang menyala. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Kai sedang keluar untuk membeli camilan dan bir walaupun aku tahu itu hanya alasan agar aku dan Sehun berbicara.

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan ini rasanya bisa membunuhku, sebelum akhirnya Sehun kembali bersua, "Aku dan Baekhyun sedang ada masalah,, dan sudah cukup lama kami bertengkar gara-gara waktuku aku habiskan di perusahaan sedangkan Baekhyun selalu meminta untuk ditemani, enath walau hanya membicarakan rencana kami menikah. Waktu itu aku mencoba menghubungimu untuk menceritakan masalah ini, tapi kau sulit sekali dihubungi."

"Maaf." Lagi, aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan kata-kata tersebut dan melihat wajah Sehun, dan kulihat dia tersenyum tipis, "Kau lucu sekali kalau sedang merasa bersalah. Lihat dirimu seperti anak anjing yang melakukan kesalahan. Tetapi tenanglah, sekarang sudah tidak begitu parah" Sehun tertawa dan aku merindukan suara tawa Sehun yang seperti ini. Jantungku berdebar saat kebiasaan Sehun yang aku sukai dilakukannya, yaitu megusap kepalaku lembut. Wajahku mulai panas saat Sehun menyentuh bagian kanan wajahku dan menatapku dalam, "Kenapa kau semakin kurus, Lu?"

"Be—benarkah?" aku terbata-bata

"Yup. Lihat pipimu, sudah sulit untuk aku cubit." Goda Sehun sembari mencubit pipiku dan tertawa, "Aww,, lepaskan Sehun, berhenti menggodakuu." Sehun masih mencubit pipiku dengan gemasnya. Kami bersenda gurau seperti saat itu, saat dimana tidak ada siapapun diantara kami berdua. _Hanya untuk hari ini saja, aku mohon._

"Kau berangkat jam berapa lusa?" Sehun kemudian bertanya sembari memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya, "Ehm,,penerbanganku pukul 7 malam, kenapa?" aku melihat kearah Sehun penuh tanya, dan Sehun balas menatapku, "Besok kau harus menemaniku."

"Kemana?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, belum sempat Sehun membalas, handphonenya bergetar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada handphonenya dan menghela nafas, "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi, Baekhyun minta bertemu. Besok aku jemput kau pukul 11 siang ya." Sehun tidak memberi tahu besok kami akan kemana, dan saat akan kembali aku tanyakan dia sudah beranjak dari tempat duduk kemudian melakukan kebiasaannya yang kali ini benar-benar membuat nafasku tercekat. Sehun meraihku dan mencium pucuk kepalaku lembut kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku, "Bye Lu, sampai jumpa besok"

"Ap-"

"Oh, kau sudah mau pulang Sehun?" Suara Kai terdengar bersamaan dengan Sehun yang juga ingin keluar apartement. "Uhm. Sampai jumpa Kai, Kyungsoo." Terdengar suara pintu tertutup saat aku menyadari sedari tadi aku menahan nafasku. Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk menyadarkan diri dengan apa yang barusan terjadi dan tanpa sadar menyentuh ujung kepalaku dimana Sehun memberikan ciumannya. _Kiss just enough to create hunger pains_

.

 _Sreeet_

"Sudah semuanya, Lu?" Kyungsoo bertanya padaku saat setelah aku menutup koper yang akan aku bawa, "Uhm, terimakasih Kyungsoo, kalau kau tidak disini pasti aku bingung untuk beres-beres." Aku tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang menata barang-barang yang tidak masuk kedalam koper. Sebenarnya tidak semua aku bawa, tentu saja ada beberapa barang yang kutinggal terlebih pemberian Sehun yang memang tidak memungkinkan untuk kubawa bersamaku, "Kalau begitu aku dan Kai akan pulang setelah ini." Aku melihat kearah jam yang terletak di nakas dekat tempat tidur, _masih pukul 8 pagi_. Aku melihat Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ruang tengah dimana Kai sedang membantu membereskan barang-barang lain dengan menutupnya menggunkan kain putih agar tidak kotor ketika apartment ini ditinggalkan. Suara Kyungsoo terdengar saat dirinya menyuruh Kai beristirahat dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Aku melihat interaksi mereka berdua dari dalam kamar. Selama menjadi sahabat Kyungsoo, aku selalu melihatnya bertengkar dengan Kai seperti anak kecil dan itu membuatku tertawa, karena aku tahu mereka hanya bercanda. _I am gonna miss them._

"Kami pamit ya, Lu han. Besok kami akan mengantarmu ke bandara." Aku melambaikan tangan kepada mereka berdua sembari mengantarkan hingga ke pintu depan, "Yeah, bye. Hati-hati kalian berdua" kemudian kututup pintu depanku dan kemudian aku berjalan kearah kamar yang aku jadikan studio dan tempatku bekerja. Kubuka perlahan dan melihat semua lukisan yang aku buat didalam sana. Aku tersenyum pahit, karena sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan karya-karyaku ini, meninggalkan Seoul, dan juga meninggalkan Sehun. Dan pada akhirnya diriku tidak bisa terus menetap pada zona itu, karena kau tak tahu betapa melelahkannya menunggu seseorang yang tak akan pernah mendatangimu. Setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri di studio, akupun keluar dan mengunci studio tersebut, maksudku, aku tak memiliki rencana apapun untuk semua lukisan-lukisan itu. Kemungkinan untuk kembali ke Seoul-pun sepertinya tipis, walaupun Kyungsoo bilang padaku untuk menjualnya pada kurator seni, tetapi rasanya tidak perlu. Aku menuju kamar dan meletakkan kunci kamar studio di laci nakas tempat tidur, saat aku mendengar bel berbunyi. Kulihat sudah pukul 10:58 dan aku tahu kalau itu Sehun.

"Hai, apa aku telat?" Sehun bertanya setelah aku membukakan pintu apartement, dia terlihat begitu tampan dengan pakaian casual dan rambut yang di style ke atas, akupun tersenyum padanya, "Tidak, kau tepat waktu. Kenapa tadi kau tidak langsung masuk saja, toh kau mengerti kode apartementku." Tentu saja Sehun tahu, karena kami sering bersama. Dan terkadang dia yang datang ke apartementku dan aku sebaliknya, walaupun lebih banyak ke apartementku. Semenjak dia memiliki kekasih-pun, aku tak ada niatan untuk menganti kode apartementku, maksudku, jika memang Sehun ingin datang ketika ada masalah dia bisa langsung datang. _Wajar bukan?_

"Kita akan kemana hari ini?" Aku melihat ke arah Sehun yang sedang mengambil air minum di dapur sembari mengikutinya kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan, "ketempat yang menyenangkan." Hanya itu jawaban Sehun kemudian tertawa lirih, "kenapa kau sok misterius,,sheeessh." Aku tersenyum padanya karena memang kebiasaan Sehun setiap dirinya mengajak pergi selalu seperti itu. Akan tetapi entah kenapa ada yang mengganjal dihatiku, walaupun sedikit. Entah kenapa Sehun terlihat berhati-hati saat bicara seperti ada yang disembunyikannya, tapi ini hanya perasaan saja.

.

"Yah! Kenapa kau membawaku ke taman bermain?" aku mengerutkan keningku dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke wajah Sehun yang hanya tersenyum ceria, "Entahlah, aku mengajakmu kesini karena ingin mengingat masa-masa saat kita SMA dulu, dan kali ini aku akan memaksamu menaiki wahana itu." Sehun menunjuk roller coaster yang sedang beroperasi dan terdengar suara teriakan dari sana. Diriku langsung bergidik ngeri melihatnya kemudian menatap Sehun dengan tajam, "Yah! Kau gi-gila?! Kau tahu kan aku takut." Tetapi sepertinya Sehun tidak akan melepaskanku kali ini, karena yang dilakukan selanjutnya dalah, Sehun menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku untuk mengikutinya. _Sepertinya aku harus mengalah kali ini._ Batinku dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang entah karena aku akan naik roller coaster atau karena Sehun menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"Chaa,,,jika kau takut, kau bisa memeluk lenganku, okay?" Sehun meyakinkanku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, karena pada akhirnya aku tetap naik. Dan disinilah aku bersama Sehun, duduk disalah satu kursi wahana yang mengerikan ini. Aku hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kesal dan dirinya hanya tertawa renyah. _Kapan lagi aku bisa mendengar dan melihat Sehun tertawa seperti itu._ Dan pada akhirnyapun aku mendekap erat lengan Sehun, karena diriku benar-benar takut. Ini benar-benar seperti masa SMA lagi. Diriku yang akan selalu berhati-hati sementara Sehun bebas seperti burung yang terbang dilangit. Kami memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum diriku pergi. Menikmati masa-masa kami bersama, dan untuk terakhir kali aku ingin mendapatkan waktu terbaik bersama. Dan setelah hari ini berakhir, aku akan benar-benar mlepaskannya dan Sehun akan kembali pada cinta sejatinya.

"Aku membencimu," _sangat mencintaimu_. Sehun hanya tertawa melihat diriku yang cemberut setelah kami turun dari wahana yang mengerikan tersebut.

"Meh," Sehun memulai, "Beruntunglah kau memilki diriku yang rela menjadi boneka untuk kau pukul saat tadi kita menaiki roller coaster, hahaha." Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya dan akupun membalasnya juga sembari menyentil kening Sehun.

Kami berdua sekarang menaiki biang lala, walaupun ini bukan wahana ekstrim tetapi tetap saja aku takut akan ketinggian. Sehun meraih tanganku dan meremasnya lembut saat kami sudah masuk, "jangan takut, aku disini." Sehun memberikan senyumannya, hal itu membuatku percaya dan jantungku mulai berdegup kencang. Aku menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapku tajam, "Aku sangat merindukanmu," aku tanpa sadar menyatakan perasaanku lirih, tetapi aku tahu kalau Sehun mendengarnya karena dia tersenyum hanya untuk bersandar dan dengan cepat mencium kepalaku ketika giliran kami mulai naik.

"Buka matamu Lu," tetapi aku semakin menutupu mataku erat, aku mendengar Sehun terkekeh kemudian dia menyenggolku bercanda, "uh-uh," Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan nafasnya disekitar wajahku, "Percayalah padaku, pernahkah aku mengecewakanmu?" Bisikan sehun terdengar sangat lirih, hingga akhirnya aku membuka mataku perlahan dan melihat langit senja yang begitu indahnya. Dengan cepat aku membuka mataku dan seperti lilin yang menyala, wajahku berseri-seri melihat indahnya langit sore.

"See? Tidak buruk bukan?" Sehun tersenyum padaku dan akupun hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju, "Uhm, ternyata indah sekali. Kenapa aku mengambil penerbangan malam? Lihat Sehun, langitnya sangat cantik." Aku tidak berhenti-hentinya mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan. Walaupun aku takut ketinggian, aku selalu mencari penerbangan malam agar tidak bisa melihat apa-apa saat melakukan perjalanan. Jantungku masih berdebar, sebagian dari kegembiraan dan sebagian karena tangan Sehun yang masih menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. " _kau juga sangat cantik."_ Aku terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun barusan dan menatapnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, aku tidak takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Walaupun setelah ini, aku akan pergi dan kita akan berpisah dijalan masing-masing, tetapi aku tahu suatu hari kami semua akan bahagia kembali, seperti saat sekarang. Sehun membuka mataku di dunia yang baru, yaitu mengatasi ketakutanku. Dan dengan perlahan Sehun menautkan bibirnya dengan bibirku, dan akupun tak menolak. _Hanya untuk kali ini saja._ Setelah beberapa saat kami melepas tautan bibir kami. Tatapan Sehun seperti gelombang yang meruak keseluruh tubuhku, menyelimutiku dan memaksaku untuk membuka mata.

 _I am done, Done from struggling, Finished from trying, because It's always going to be you in my heart._

.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua selama perjalanan kami kembali dari taman bermain. Dan selama perjalanan itu pula aku mendengar handphone Sehun terus berbunyi, dan aku tahu kalau itu Baekhyun akan tetapi Sehun tidak pernah mengangkatnya. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan salah, ini bukan kesalahan Sehun, akulah yang bersalah karena seharusnya aku menolak ciumannya akan tetapi hatiku tak dapat menolak.

"Kumohon lupakan kejadian tadi," Gumanku lirih sesaat setelah kami sampai di komplek apartementku, Sehun dengan cepat menatapku dan ingi membalas perkataanku akan tetapi aku potong, "Dan aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Aku sangat merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan agar airmataku tidak jatuh. Tidak seharusnya seperti ini, seharusnya aku bisa pergi meninggalkan semuanya tanpa beban pikiran. Sehun kemudian meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut saat diriku akan keluar dari mobil, "Lu, ini bukan salahmu. Akulah yang berinisiatif melakukannya. Kumohon Lu han, tatap aku." Suara Sehun terdengar begitu terluka dan kemudian aku melepas genggaman tangannya, "Ma-maaf Sehun. Jika kau masih ingin mengenalku, kumohon kau lupakan kejadian itu. Mungkin tadi aku sedang mabuk atau sedang tidak dalam kesadaranku. Kau memiliki Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang menunggumu. Dan aku minta pada dirimu, besok saat hari pernikahan, kumohon lakukanlah dengan benar, hump? Walaupun aku tidak bisa hadir, aku harap kau bisa berbahagia dengan Baekhyun. Karena bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku juga." Disaat itulah aku menatap Sehun dan air mataku jatuh kemudian aku keluar dari mobilnya dan meninggalkan Sehun. Aku berusaha untuk tidak berbalik arah untuk kembali padanya.

Aku harus tetap pada tujuan awalku dan aku juga tidak ingin merusak hubungannya. Aku tahu aku egois pada diriku pada Sehun, akan tetapi aku harus melepaskannya karena aku ingin merasakan kebebasan dan jauh dari ketakutan, kesedihan dan amarah.

 _The struggle is wearing me down. I cannot take it anymore. I am tired, So tired. Tonight, I am Walking away._

.

.

.

 **Wkwkwk sorry ini efek lagi sedih dan stress masalah pekerjaan makanya nulis ga jelas**

 **Udah gitu aja BYE! Sekian terima gaji!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Part 1

**I'm Happy Because of You**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Part 1**

 **.**

 **[WARNING]**

 **Story Gaje, Typo everywhere**

 **HUNHAN**

 **BOYXBOY**

 **DLDR – Just go away kalau ga suka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 tahun kemudian**

 **Annecy, Paris**

Udara musim semi sungguhlah menyejukkan untukku. Aku menyukai angin yang berhembus di wajahku, cahaya matahari yang bersinar begitu terang. Aku masih bersantai ditaman belakang rumahku sembari menganggumi pemandangan danau yang terbentang. Keputusanku untuk keluar dari pekerjaanku sebelumnya di Paris dan pindah ke Annecy untuk mengajar di sekolah dasar sebagai guru seni sungguhlah tepat. Tidak ada deadline pekerjaan jauh dari kebisingan, Annnecy mungkin merupakan kota yang cocok untuk jiwaku. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu dan aku tidak memiliki jadwal apapun, sehingga aku mengisinya dengan bersantai di belakang rumah dan rasanya aku ingin melukis pemandangan ini.

" _Là vous êtes, Lu han.(disana kau rupanya, Lu han)"_ Aku menoleh sesaat mendengar suara yang sudah kukenal 1,5 tahun ini semenjak pindah ke Annecy dan tersenyum padanya, "hai, Alex, ada apa?" laki-laki dengan perawakan tinggi dan mata biru yang indah, dan kalau aku bilang dia adalah laki-laki yang sangat tampan menurutku. Alex bekerja disalah satu firma hukum sebagai seorang pengacara dan aku mengenalnya ketika aku masih bekerja di Paris saat dia memiliki pekerjaan disana dan dirinyalah yang merekomendasikan untuk diriku pindah ke Annecy. Oleh karena itu aku meganggapnya sebagai saudara laki-laki yang menjagaku.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?" Alex tersenyum lembut padaku dengan senyumannya yang tampan, aku menggelengkan kepala, "kalau begitu ayo kita makan siang, aku sedang istirahat sekarang jadi aku punya waktu." Alex menawarkan diri, sesungguhnya aku tahu dirinya memiliki perasaan padaku, hanya saja aku selalu membangun pembatas diantara kami dan Alex-pun tahu tentang masa laluku juga. Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak pernah menyerah?

"Kau ini, apakah tidak apa-apa kau sering makan siang denganku dibanding dengan rekan kerjamu?" Aku tertawa lirih dan Alex hanya mengangkat bahu dengan senyum miring, " _pas de problème pour moi_ (tidak masalah bagiku)" Aku tersenyum dan beranjak dari dudukku kemudian menuju depan rumah diikuti Alex. Kami pun menuju restoran di pusat kota Annecy untuk makan siang. Entah kenapa jika mengobrol dengan Alex selalu menyenangkan, seperti dirinya sudah sangat mengenalku. Sembari mengobrol, aku mendengar handphoneku berbunyi dan kulihat ada pesan masuk dari Kyungsoo.

 _ **Acara pelelangan lukisanmu akan dimulai besok. Disana saat ini pasti masih siang kan? Semua lukisan yang kau buat sudah dibawa ke tempat lelang. Apakah kau yakin akan melakukannya?**_

"Siapa, Lu?" Alex bertanya padaku sembari memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya, kemudian aku tersenyum, "Kyungsoo, dia hanya mengingatkan acara pelelangan lukisanku di Seoul besok." Alex hanya menganggukan kepala dan melanjutkan makan siangnya dan akupun membalas pesan Kyungsoo.

 _ **Hai Kyung,, disini masih siang. Apakah kau tidak tidur? Bukankah disana sudah malam haha. Untuk masalah lukisan itu, aku sudah yakin. Lagipula hasil dari lukisan tersebut akan aku donasikan :) jadi akumohon bantuanmu ya oemaaa :D**_

Belum ada 1 menit, Kyungsoo sudah membalas pesanku

 _ **Baiklah kalau memang begitu,, tenang saja, semua sudah beres. Oiya, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu. Tetapi sebenarnya sebulan lalu setelah saat aku dan Kai ke apartementmu untuk mengambil semua lukisan, kami bertemu Sehun di lobby. Kami berdua lumayan kaget karena semenjak kepergianmu, kami tidak pernah mendengar kabar darinya. Kau tau sendiri, aku dan Kai juga tidak datang ke pernikahannya. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan tapi aku sudah ngantuk. Hehehe,, besok kau aku hubungi lagi. Bye Luluu.**_

Aku tersenyum dan juga berdebar membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo, tersenyum karena kebaikannya dan berdebar ketika Kyungsoo menyebutkan namanya. Sudah lama sekali Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengungkit masalah Sehun, terakhir Kyungsoo memberitahuku tentang Sehun saat setelah diriku baru beberapa minggu di Paris. Kyungsoo bilang dirinya dan Kai tidak datang ke pernikahan Sehun, dengan alasan mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Kemudian setelah itu tidak pernah sekalipun Kyungsoo membicarakan Sehun, toh diriku juga tidak memikirkannya. _Benarkah?_

Setelah makan siang, Alex mengantarku kembali ke rumahku dan dirinya kembali pergi bekerja. Sebenarnya Alex mengajakku makan malam, tetapi aku menolaknya dengan alasan aku ingin istirahat. _Ya, tiba-tiba aku merasa memang butuh istirahat sepertinya._ Tiba-tiba aku ingat pesan Kyungsoo kalau misal dia bertemu Sehun di lobby apartement. Untuk apa dia ke daerah apartementku? Apakah dia memiliki seorang kenalan disana? Atau dia ada bisnis? Entahlah, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Lebih baik aku menghubungi sekolah seni yang akan aku berikan donasi. Aku melelang semua lukisanku yang aku tinggal di Seoul untuk aku donasikan ke sebuah sekolah seni di Paris. Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja sedang melakukan penelitian disebuah sekolah seni yang mana rata-rata siswa disana adalah remaja yang memang memiliki bakat sejak dini dan kebanyakan mereka bukan dari keluarga yang mampu. Oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menjualnya.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan**

 _ **No one's POV**_

Terlihat dua orang pria sedang duduk dia counter sebuah bar sembari menyesap minuman beralkohol di depan mereka. Salah satu pria yang memiliki mata bulat bernama Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berkutat dengan handphonenya sebelum pria yang satunya berbicara dengan suara beratnya, "Apakah Lu han baik-baik saja disana?" kemudian pria bermata bulat tersebut melihat kearah pria disebelahnya dengan senyuman tipis, "Yeah, dia baik. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu memanggilku kesini, Sehun?" Kemudian pria yang merasa disebut namanya menoleh ke arah pria yang diajaknya bertemu di salah satu bar di Seoul. Satu hal yang ingin Kyungsoo ceritakan kepada Lu han adalah tentang Sehun. Semenjak kepergian Lu han, sebenarnya Sehun masih berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo ataupun Kai walaupun Kyungsoo berusaha tetap merahasiakan hal ini pada Lu Han. Dan sebenarnya Kyungsoo dan Kai tahu apa yang dilakukan Sehun di sekitaran apartement Lu han.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sehun sedang berada diruang ganti sembari memperbaiki dasinya dengan cemas, "Kau harus bisa." Sehun berbisik padanya sendiri. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dan juga hari kepergian Lu han. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar kemudian Baekhyun yang merupakan calon pengantinnya masuk dan hal tersebut membuat Sehun terkejut karena tidak seharusnya Baekhyun disini._

" _Baek? Kenapa kau kesini?" Ungkap Sehun yang masih terkejut, dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan oleh Baekhyun. Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Baehyun. Kemudian Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sangat tulus, berbeda dengan saat mereka bersama. Kemudian Baekhyun meraih Sehun dan membawa kepelukannya. Tingkahnya membuat Sehun bingung, "Hei, ada apa sayang?" tetapi Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum di pelukan Sehun, dan hal selanjutnya membuat Sehun membuka matanya lebar dengan ucapan Baekhyun, "Aku akan mengurus sisanya dari sini. Pergilah sebelum penerbangan Lu han berangkat." Sehun kemmudian melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan menatapnya dalam, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya._

" _Well, aku merasa kita terlalu tergesa-gesa dengan pernikahan ini dengan semuanya. Lagi pula kita manusia, dan manusia selalu membuat kesalahan bukan? Jadi, aku tidak ingin aku ataupun dirimu membuat kesalahan kali ini. Penerbangan Lu han akan berangkat 40 menit lagi, cepat pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Baekhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan ancaman yang menurut Sehun hanya sebuah candaan. Karena Sehun bisa melihat ketulusan Baekhyun ketika berbicara padanya. Dan ucapan Baekhyun terus terngiang di kuping Sehun kemudian dengan cepat Sehun berlari keluar gereja menuju jalan utama untuk mengentikan taksi. Sehun meminta supir taksi untuk membawanya ke Bandara Internasional Incheon. Sembari melihat jam di tangannya, Sehun mencoba menghubungi ponsel Lu han akan tetapi selalu dialihkan._

 _Disisi lain, di bandara Lu han merasa jantungnya berbeda, entah karena dirinya akan melakukan penerbangan jarak jauh atau suatu hal lainnya. Sesaat kemudian panggilan untuk penerbangannya sudah di umumkan. Lu han pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kau pasti bisa Lu han." Lu han meyakinkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju pesawatnya. Disaat bersamaan, Sehun tiba di bandara akan tetapi Sehun tidak sempat bertemu dengan Lu han karena penerbangannya sudah berangkat. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, Sehun kemudian terduduk di bangku terdekat kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepala sembari meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi dan airmata yang jatuh._

 _Sejak saat kembali dari bandara, Sehun tidak langsung kembali ke rumahnya melainkan menuju apartement Lu han karena dia tahu kode apartementnya. "Gunakanlah apartementku semaumu jika kau bosan dirumah." Itu adalah ucapan Lu han dahulu saat Sehun belum memiliki kekasih. Dan semenjak itu pula, Sehun lebih menghabiskan waktu di apartement Lu han dibanding rumahnya sendiri._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Pertemuannya malam ini dengan Kyungsoo tidak lain menyangkut diri Lu han. Semenjak kepergian Lu han, Sehun menjadi semakin pendiam dari sebelumnya. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu disuatu ruangan di apartement Lu Han. Ya, Sehun sudah tahu tentang apa yang Lu han sembunyikan di salah satu ruangan di apartementnya, karena sewaktu mereka masih bersama –pun, Sehun dilarang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang berisikan lukisan-lukisan yang Lu han buat yang hampir seluruhnya merupakan wajah Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja meminta informasi, kontak atau alamat Lu han di Paris dari Kyungsoo. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak memperbolehkannya dengan alih agar Lu Han beristirahat dan menyegarkan pikirannya.

"Mengenai lukisan-lukisan itu, aku akan membeli semuanya." Kyungsoo langsung menoleh tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun ucapkan.

"A-apa? Apa kau sudah tidak waras?" Kyungsoo kembali meyakinkan dirinya dengan apa yang di dengarnya, Sehun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelas yang iya genggam ke arah Kyungsoo, dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku memang sudah tidak waras semenjak kepergian Lu han." Kyungsoo makin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena masih tidak percaya.

"Sehun, aku tahu kau sangat merindukan Lu Han, tetapi aku yang juga sebagai sahabatnya hanya tidak ingin Lu Han terluka lagi. Walaupun dirimu tidak jadi menikah 3 tahun lalu, tetapi aku hanya menghormati permintaan Lu Han yang untuk sementara ini tidak mengungkit tentang dirimu. Dan jika kau membeli semua lukisan tersebut, dia pasti akan curiga." Kyungsoo menghela nafas dalam sembari melihat Sehun yang sedang meneguk habis vodka miliknya seakan-akan tidak mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tidak berbicara, yang terdengar hanyalah musik yang mengisi bar.

Tiba-tiba suara tawa renyah dari bibir Sehun mengagetkan Kyungsoo, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan membelinya dan tidak akan ikut campur acara lelang besok. Kalau begitu aku pulang. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku malam ini. Bye Kyungsoo." Sehunpun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kemudian menghela nafasnya, "Lu han, seandainya kau tahu bagaimana keadaan Sehun sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Ya! Lukisan angin yang diam terjual 756.251 Won oleh klien nomor 23." Suara pembawa acara lelang hari ini terdengar lantang setelah 11 dari lukisan milik Lu han terjual. Kyungsoo yang duduk di depan mencatat sembari melihat sisa lukisan yang belum di lelang kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya karena lukisan terakhir adalah lukisan dengan sisi wajah Sehun dan kalau tidak salah Sehun sering memandang lukisan ini ketika dia berdiam diri di studio Lu han. Sesuai janjinya Sehun tidak datang ataupun membeli lukisan Lu han dan entah Kyungsoo harus bernafas lega atau merasa bersalah padanya. Handphone Kyungsoo bergetar dan ternyata Lu han mengirim pesan.

 _ **Aku diberitahu Mrs. Jung, lukisan angin yang diam terjual 900 ribu won? Woah daebak! Aku sangat senang karena akhirnya aku bisa mendonasikan semuanya. Apakah masih ada lukisan yang belum terjual?**_

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membalas pesan tersebut

 _ **Iya, aku juga tidak percaya ada klien nomor 23 membelinya dengan harga tinggi. Aku ikut senang jika keinginanmu tercapai Lu :)**_

 _ **Tinggal 1 lukisan lagi, yaitu lukisan wajah Sehun yang mana lukisan terakhir yang kau buat dulu sebelum kau pergi. Nanti aku kabari untuk perkembangan selanjutnya. Sekarang sedang sesi istirahat.**_

Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah selesai mengirim pesan pada Lu han. Dirinya menuju ruang administrasi untuk bertemu dengan klien nomor 23 mengurus proses pembayaran dan penyerahan lukisan. Akan tetapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa bersalah lagi. _Apakah aku harus menghubungi Sehun?_ dirinya menghela nafas berat kemudian menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan perasan bersalahnya. 15 menit berlalu dan acara lelang kembali dimulai. Pembawa acara mulai menaiki podium dan diikuti Kai dan Kyungsoo yang kali ini juga menuju podium sembari membawa lukisan terkahir.

"Kali ini lukisan bernama Lost Prince adalah lukisan terkahir dari koleksi Lu Han. Dan karena lukisan ini memiliki makna yang penting dari pembuatnya, saya akan membuka harga 250.000 won. Lealng di mulai!" Setelah itu mulai banyak yang mengangkat tangan dan memberi penawaran tinggi, Kai dan Kyungsoo saling menatap karena antusiasme klien yang hadir. Hingga di beberapa menit terkahir ada 1 klien perempuan yang mengangkat tangannya dan memberi penawaran yang membuat semua mata terbuka lebar termasuk Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"10 Juta won. Aku ingin lukisan tersebut." Suara alto wanita tersebut membuat semua mata menatapnya tidak percaya. Kyungsoo menatapnya terkejut akan tetapi dibalas dengan senyuman.

"A-pa ada lagi? Penawaran terakhir adalah 10 juta Won. Ada yang ingin menawar lagi?" Ucap pembawa acara sembari melihat sekeliling dan setelah beberapa detik akhirnya pembawa acara menutup harga tersebut, "Ya! Lukisan Lost Prince terjual dengan harga 10 juta won oleh wanita cantik dengan nomor 10 disana. Berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah!"

"Aku akan ke ruang administrasi sebentar, kau urus yang disini ya." Ungkap Kyungsoo pad Kai yang setuju, kemudian Kyungsoo bergegas menuju ruang administrasi untuk menemui penawar terkahir. Karena entah kenapa, Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang harus dirinyaketahui.

 _Cklek_

"Oh, Kyungsoo, kemari. Perkenalkan dia adalah Ms. Kim yang membeli lukisan Lost Prince tadi." Mrs. Jung kemudian memperkenalkan Kyungsoo dengan wanita yang didepannya. Dengan senyuman Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, "Hai. Saya Kyungsoo, koordinator acara ini dan juga sahabat Tuan Lu han." Perempuan bermarga Kim tersebut membalas jabatan Kyungsoo dengan senyum cantiknya, akan tetapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo seperti pernah melihat perempuan didepannya entah dimana dan kapan, "Hai Kyungsoo, perkenalkan saya Kim Seoyon."

"Mohon maaf jika saya lancang, apakah kau bekerja di OSH Holding Inc.? Karena sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu?" Dan benar saja, ketika Kyungsoo mengucapkan nama perusahaan tersebut, terlihat perempuan itu sedikit tegang dan akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya tuan Kyungsoo, saya sekertaris Tuan Oh." Akhirnya Seoyon mengungkap identitasnya, kemudian Kyungsoo hanya tertawa lirih dan menggelengkan kepala, "Pasti Sehun yang menyuruhmu datang bukan? _Tch,_ aku sungguh tidak percaya." Kyungsoo masih tertawa dan membuat Mrs. Jung yang ada di sebelahnya terpaksa ikut tertawa padahal tidak tau apa-apa untuk eringankan suasana, "Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan proses pembayarannya dan mrs. Jung akan menyerahkan lukisannya. Terima kasih ms. Kim. Saya permisi." Kyungsoo akhirnya membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan mrs. Jung dan Seoyon untuk menemui seseorang. Tiba-tiba handphone Kyungsoo bergetar ketika Kyungsoo masih berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Dan benar sepertinya Mrs. Jung sudah memberi tahu Lu han.

 _ **Yah! Kyungsoo apakah benar terjual 10 juta Won!? Siapa pembelinya? Sepertinya aku harus menemuinya dan berterimakasih _**_

Kyungsoo menghiraukan pesan dari Lu Han karena dirinya harus mencari tahu kebenarannya, dan mengirim pesan ke Kai jika dirinya harus pergi kesuatu tempat terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Kyungsoo berhenti di sebuah bangunan besar dan megah di daerah Gangnam. Dan langsung saja dirinya keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke bangunan bernama OSH Holding Inc. tersebut dan menuju meja resepsionis, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" ucap resepsionis di depan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Oh Sehun." Tanpa basa–basi Kyungsoo memberi tahu maksud tujuannya kepada resepsionis tersebut.

"Ah, tetapi direktur sedang ada tamu diruangannya saat ini, mungkin anda bisa meninggalkan pesan yang nanti bisa saya sampaikan?"

"Bisa kau sampaikan sekarang bahwa temannya bernama Do Kyungsoo datang, karena ini penting." Nada Kyungsoo sedikit memaksa yang membuat perempuan tersebut akhirnya menghubungi Sehun, setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya Kyungsoo diperbolehkan naik, "Silahkan tuan menuju lantai 21, Direktur Oh sudah menunggu." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada perempuan tersebut sebelum dirinya bergegas pergi menemui Sehun. Sesampainya di lantai 21, Kyungsoo langsung menuju ke ruangan Sehun dan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, karena ini tidak pertama kalinya dirinya datang kesini. Dan benar, Sehun sudah menunggunya dengan berdiri membelakangi Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau datang kesini karena kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Itu adalah hal pertama yang diucapkan Sehun setelah Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangannya.

"Hmm, aku awalnya tidak ingin percaya sebelum mencari tahu. Tetapi sepertinya dugaanku benar kalau itu adalah dirimu." Kyungsoo kemudian menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Lalu, akan kau apakan lukisan tersebut?"

"Tentu saja akan aku pajang di tempatku." Sehun kemudian berbalik menhadap Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dengan senyumannya, tetapi Kyungsoo tahu bahwa itu adalah senyuman yang dipaksakan. Kyungsoo akhirnya menghela nafas sembari berjalan ke arah meja Sehun dan megambil sebuah kertas serta pena. _Baiklah, apa boleh buat._ Sehun hanya memperhatikan dan mengangkat alisnya, "Kau mau apa?" lalu Kyungsoo memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan nomor handphone kepada Sehun. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo sejenak sebelum kembali mengakat alisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin teman dan sahabtku bahagia." Hanya itu ucapan Kyungsoo dan Sehun tahu apa maksudnya. Dengan hati-hati Sehun mengambil secarik kertas tersebut, Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun, "Aku pergi. Semoga berhasil, Sehun." kemudian meninggalkan Sehun diruangnnya. Dalam beberapa menit Sehun hanya berdiri ditengah ruangannya sembari menatap secarik kertas di tangannya. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, karena akhirnya dia bisa menghubungi seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan, Lu han.

Sehun berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya dan meletakkan kertas tersebut didepannya, dirinya bingung dengan apa yang harus dirinya katakan jika Lu han mengangkat teleponnya. _Apakabar? Atau Hai aku Sehun, kau masih ingat?, Aku merindukanmu._ Banya sekali yang ingi dirinya katakan.

.

.

.

 **Annecy, Paris**

Diriku kembali mondar-mandir di ruang tengah menunggu balasan dari Kyungsoo. Aku masih tidak percaya karena seseorang telah membeli lukisanku dengan harga tinggi dan yang terpenting lukisan tersebut adalah lukisan wajah Sehun. Entah kenapa jantungku begitu berdebar, dan rasanya aku tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang sebelum aku mengetahui siapa pembelinya.

Diriku begitu lelah, bagaimana tidak? Sekarang sudah tengah malam di Annecy dan perbedaan waktu Korea Selatan adalah 7 jam lebih awal. Tetapi aku tidak bisa tidur dan tidak ingin tidur, disamping karena ingin mengetahui bagaimana acara lelangnya ditambah kali ini ada seseorang yang membeli lukisan Sehun dengan harga tinggi. Tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar dan dengan cepat aku lihat, ternyata balasan dari Kyungsoo

 _ **Hai Lu, maaf baru bisa membalas pesanmu. Klien yang membeli lukisan terakhir akan menghubungimu langsung. Tetapi aku tak tahu kapan? Karena pasti disana sudah malam bukan? Semoga kau tidak terlalu terkejut.**_

Pesan terakhirnya rancu, aku memang sudah sangat terkejut tadi. Lalu akan ada kejutan apalagi? Aku menghela nafas panjang, dan aku sangat lelah. Rasanya aku ingin segera tidur jika memang klien yang membeli lukisanku akan menghubungiku langsung. Aku sudah sedikit merasa tenang. Akhirnya kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar untuk beristirahat. Lagipula besok aku harus mengajar, dan aku tidak ingin tertidur di ruang kelas.

.

.

.

.

Holaa maaf baru update hahaha. Awalnya ga mau gw lanjutin tapi ya gimana yaa, gw sendiri ga suka ending sedih hahaha :v

Ini gw bagi jadi 2 part soalnya kepanjangan. Maaf kalau banyak typo :)


End file.
